


Surrender

by beltainefaerie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, BDSM, M/M, negotiation, top!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/pseuds/beltainefaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John discuss power exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

It had been a perfectly ordinary day. They sat in their usual chairs, drinking tea and reading, Sherlock from the newspaper and John from one of his medical journals.

“How do you feel about power exchange, John?”

“What?” John asked, half question, half startled exclamation.

“Dominance? Submission? The sharper pleasures.”

“What, like Irene?”

“Well, I was thinking more ethically. Ideally no one should be drugged.” They shouldn’t laugh at that, no one should laugh at assault, but they shouldn’t laugh at murder either and there was occasional gigging at crime scenes. It was more the absurdity of it all. So laugh they did.

“Sherlock, I‘ve never…” was as far as John got before Sherlock cut in.

“You already do what I tell you. You seldom question it and even when you do, you go along anyway in the end. Despite my being an annoying dick all the time.” Sherlock’s lips quirked into that half smile John adored.

The first few times one of them joked about the time before the Fall just hurt. This time, it was like a final piece slipped in place and they both laughed, like they had before.

It was really going to be alright, then. They were going to be alright.

“Alright, Sherlock. I may regret this, but what did you have in mind?” 

“That’s better.”


End file.
